


A not so silent whisper of the wind

by SilentReader_R



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReader_R/pseuds/SilentReader_R
Summary: Analysing heros comes with its benefits and downfalls. On one hand, it gets him ready for his future to be the next All might! And on the other, it means having to deal with the frustration of coming to recognise all that could be done better.Better things he ends up doing.After a surge of anxiety pushes him to save the lives of civilians he finds himself stepping into battles often.But what happens when he ends up having to face the two hero he ends up helping? And what happens when one of them notices his not so zero potential? and the others start to see a successor in a not so silent whisper of the wind?-Izuku sighed, sinking deeper into himself as the hero's above him argued. The awe at meeting his all-time favourite hero did not diminish, especially not as said hero argued to get him under his wing.“And why can’t I take him?”“Cuz your selfless arse is going to teach him to become another selfless arse. One is more than enough for this world.”“Selfless a- Aizawa san! I ask you do not curse in front of the child!”Eraserhead rolled his eyes.“With the words he was sprouting a few seconds ago, the word ‘arse’ is nothing”All might jaw hung open





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master/gifts).



> First time posting - Thanks to Jadeinkwells never-ending talks for ideas leading me to write my own  
> hope you enjoy!  
> no consistent updates, just something for the side  
> but expect a lot of dadzawa and dadmight!

**Prologue**

He skidded through the hallways, feet pumping against the ground in a fast tempo, echoing against the walls of the large hallways.

_ Almost there…  _ Izuku thought to himself as he held the slingshot in hand, tight and ready for use.

An explosion from the scene nearby shook the building.

His shoulder slammed into the wall.

He bit in a cry of pain as he held himself up strong.

_ Just a little further… _

He kept going, with a speed faster than light, something he had developed over the last few months of his…  _ intervening _ .

This wasn't supposed to happen again. 

He had just been in the neighbourhood, looking for information on … _him_.

He hadn't expected to find anything. Not really. After months of trying to fit the pieces together, bit by bit, he had realised that the information he sought was not going to come to him easily, not handed to him on a silver plate.

Shoving the room door open, he covered his face as a wave of heat swept the air.

_ Damn it… one more blow like that and his going to let off an explosion!  _

Izuku cursed as he shook off the heat daze trying to take over

Quickly, he made himself to the end of the roof, crouching down against behind the block of concrete 1 meter high, as setting up the slingshot in the direction of the villain.

The villain airstrike flew in the air, attempting to avoid another shot from the great hero endeavour, who ignored the bigger problem. The more serious one.

As always.

Grunting his teeth, Izuku aim the slingshot he had stolen from past out hero, pinpoints side, in a moment of desperate planning. 

Setting one of the rocks in place in the shot, Izuku aimed for the villain who stayed back, watching the fight before endeavour and airstrike with calculated planning. Planning that endeavour was not paying attention to.

_ How on earth did he gain his hero license again? _

This isn't the first time Izuku had questions this. If he didn't hold the safety of others higher than his need to pay back Endeavour then he sure wouldn't be doing this right now. Giving the man another victory.

But it is either that or risking the entire area to explode in flames as Endevour forgets to pay attention to his surrounding in his need for a moment of glory.

_ Better than all might my ass. _

Izuku thought as he pinpointed the villain propane in site.

_ Right… here we go! _ He thought as he let loose the shot.

True to its manufacturer's statements, the slingshot fashioned by the Hatsumi foundation worked with great efficiency.

It hit its mark.

_ Yes _ !

The villain went down in an instant.

And in that instant, airstrike lost his concentration, leaving an opening for Endevour to strike.

_ Great… _

The villain went down.

The battle finally ended.

Endeavour looked around confused.

So did his hero partner, who stair vaguely in Izuku's direction.

_ Shoot! _

With the quick curse, Izuku ducked out of the way of the red eyes.

Heart beating fast, he quickly shoved the slingshot into his bag to dispose of later, before crawling back to the entrance of the roof the head home, out of sight.

Just another day's work… he thought with a small smile.

He knows he shouldn't be doing this, getting involved. He knows he's straying on to vigilante territory somewhat.

But what was he meant to do if some of the damn heroes couldn't do their damn job properly?

Certainly not sit idly.

But how long could he continue before someone found him out? His work isn't as unknown as it used to be.

He can tell the heroes are noticing. And while some doesn't seem to mind it.

He can see the agitation growing in others.

  
  
  
  



	2. it starts with the colour of grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku comes home after a long day of work, tempted to play with his newly retriveditem straight away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many hits!  
> so many comments!  
> ahhhhhghghgh thank you! :D  
> and you are getting this chapter now after ms jadeinkwell decided she would curse me out for not posting its soon as it is finished even though she got to read it as soon as it is finished

#  Chapter 1

 

Izuku's thoughts ranged as he ran home, panic at the tip of his tongue,

The hero wasn't the first one to notice. But is probably the first one that actually got close enough to catch him. 

Izuku attempted to calm his breath as he entered the house silently, dropping the bag with the newfound toys at the front of his bedroom, before flopping on to the bed

_ This isn't good... This isn't good... _

His mother called a soft greeting, which he replied with a simple, lazy hum.

Her footsteps headed towards him.

“Izu dear?” SHe called with a knock on the door.

He hummed again. It got muffled by the pillow before him.

She entered the room with a frown on her head. Noticing his flopped position.

She sighed. Taking a seat beside him, she ran a hand through his growing hair.

“You are late,” she said softly “did something happen?”

Izuku simply hummed again, but this time more in content than in answer as he soaked into her soft touch.

“Was it…” she started, hesitant.

“Was it Bakugou again?”

Oh, how he wishes it was.

Strange isn't it, he never thought he would say that. But right now. That he knows how to deal with. That he could run from and know the answer of the next move that could be made.

The... this he has no idea.

He shook his head.

THere is a pause in her action.

Izuku moaned, nudging her hand with the back of his head.

She chuckled at his catish behaviour, before continuing.

“There's katsudon in the kitchen you know.”

Izuku was up immediately and out the door

“Why didn’t you start with that?!”

 

~*~

 

Izuku sighed in content as he settled by his desk, ready for a night of homework. That is if his bag would stop distracting him.

He tries to ignore it, but it does not work.

With a groan, Izuku picked up the bag, rummaging through the new collection from today, as this morning's events came to mind,

He hadn't meant to pick it up, the weapon. But then again he never does mean to. Yet it had become a habit of his, forming out of pure instinct as a plan formulated in his mind in the tight time constraint.

At, first he has paid attention to the possible problem it would cause, him picking up the lost and founds. His original intention had been to dispose of the items. But one sleepless night had left him to meddle with them. Picking them apart, bit by bit until he suddenly found himself filling his notebook not only with hero quirk details but also their weaponry details.

One time it had been a jetpack. Another time it has been a pair of concentrated, sonic boots. There was once a wand that sent out signal waves. All of them hand ended up on his floor, broken apart, piece by piece, analyses from top to bottom with great detail till Izuku was sure he could recreate the piece with some adjustments for better activity.

Slowly Izuku took out the new item he had managed to get his hands on, ready to analyse, and placed it upon his desk. 

It wasn't his usual item that he picked up from battle scenes. This one is different. 

Very different.

He hadn't actually picked it up with any intention to use during the battle, more out of curiosity for purpose of analysis. It was something he probably should have left, considering the hero in question. But Izuku could not hold back his curiosity about his second favourite hero, Eraserhead head.

Carefully, he lifted the slight snippet of grey fabric with awe. 

He doesn't remember seeing it fall off. All he remembers is catching sight of it fall as he has had set off the cannon to distract the villain, turning the tides of the fight, and had immediately pocketed the piece before removing himself from the scene as he always did.

But not before he felt the eyes of his close favourite upon him. 

It had set his heart at a fast pace, the possible sight of being caught. It had never gotten caught before. Never had someone spot him before. Even if he accidentally still ended up at the scene after the fight. He put it down to his plan looks and small presence. Along with the months of practice avoiding heros when he needed to.

It was why he had gotten his nickname really.  A whisper of the wind, they had started calling him. Someone everyone knew of, but never saw. Someone they had mistaken for a new vigilante or possible underground hero they hadn't heard of. And though the hero's thought they knew it was more of the first, they acknowledged it more as the second in public, afraid of the backlash of having an unknown in the streets for so long, who never got caught.

Thankfully, it doesn't seem to be the case.

Or at least, that's what he thought...

Rubbing the material softly, Izuku quickly took his old notebook, containing notes on Eraserhead he had gathered from his fights. The quirked hero who basically fought quirkless, he had written in big bold writing under his hero name. The hero who fueled his aim further of becoming the first quirkless hero of the world, right after All might, that is.

“Izuku honey! Make sure you get your homework done before going to bed honey! No getting distracted!” His mother called.

“All right mum!” he replied slipping the piece of previous fabric into the notebook, before getting out his workbooks and settling into an even pace of getting work done.

It isn't long before he is finished.

With a yawn, Izuku made his way to his bed, barely, swaying in his steps. Before dropping on to the soft mattress though, Izuku moved to the window to close the curtains, hoping for a day of sleeping in, not noticing the pair of red eyes studying him through yellow slits from the shadows as he rubbed his own green ones, wary after a long day.


	3. Bombs Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When running away from Bakugou, Izuku find shimself in a not safe area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

 

#  Chapter 2

Izuku ran down the streets, hearts beating once again. But this time for another reason than the last time. This time because of the usual reason.

Bakugou.

He had managed to lose him a while back, thanks to his extracurricular activities helping him increase his speed and become more agile. Not that he would mention that to the boy in question.

Turning the corner, he took a second to pause to draw in a proper breath of air. 

Listening closely for Bakugou and his _friends_ , Izuku sighed with relief when he couldn't hear them. 

Seems he had lost them.

Bending down, Izuku gulped the air with little to no grace as he tried to gain his breathing. Looking around he found himself in an unfamiliar place.

_ How far had I run…? H _ e thought to himself as he pulled his hoodie properly over his head and drew the strings, tight. He peaked out of the ally way he had chosen to hide in to find the street empty.

Scanning the area, he blinked in confusion, before suddenly turning alert.

_ No civilians… did that mean-  _  he thought with realisations, eyes widening, but his thoughts got cut off as a loud explosion erupted above him.

He let out a squeak as he attempted to scramble away from the falling debris, but that does not happen. Instead, something wrapped around his waist pulling him away.

He watched with horror as a large corner of the building landed where he had just been, jaw wide open.

“What are you doing here kid?” An annoyed voice question as soon as he lands upon a roof and is quickly pushed into another hiding place.

The male in question, stood before him, scarf levitating in the air around him as another explosion went off.

_ W-what? _ Izuku thought with confusion and fear when he caught sight of the man's goggles.

Yellow goggles.

Abruptly, he came to recognise his second favourite hero. Joy filled him immediately, though it is quickly masked by fear as another explosion erupted.

“Damn it!” Eraserhead mutters, securing his footing more and his grasp tightly upon his scarf. 

Izuku looked up at him in awe, between his arms which he had raised as a shield.

“What's that idiot doing?”

_ Idiot _ ? Izuku questioned when another explosion went off. But this time it wasn't alone.

This time it is followed by a person. 

_ A-all might _ ! Izuku thought with surprise as the hero landed on the roof before him.

“Finally” Aizawa muttered, relaxing, only slightly as he stepped forward. 

“What took you so long?” he grumbled irritated.

All might laughed his loud laugh, setting Izuku's heart a race.

Who would have thought, he would ever get to see his two favourite heros, together, like this?!

“Sorry, Aizawa san!” All might said, tapping the back of the man the hung over his shoulder limply and said “But all secure now!”

“That's not an answer, idiot” Eraserhead mumbled, stepping forward to analyse the body. A body that doesn't seem to be breathing...

That's when Izuku caught sight of the item upon the man's waist.

An item about to designate.

“No!” Izuku screamed, jumping in between and knocking the man away from All might

In his surprise, All might stumbled and lost his grip.

“What are you  _ doing _ ?!” Eraserhead shouted.

But Izuku ignored him.

Grasping both the hero's wrist, and with a harsh tug, he managed to bring them both out of harm's way, and to the ground, as the bomb went of.

White noise is all they can hear. The building shook beneath them.

_ Shoot _ ! Izuku thought as he rushed to his feet, the alert heros already up before him. But before he could stand straight, he is grabbed by All Might and in the air once again.

Izuku squealed as he grabbed on to the man in question.

When they landed, they stared at the building as it fell to the ground, a clean sword like stroke gone through it. 

_ What kind of bomb does that? _

Landing ungracefully.

“Well shit…” Eraser head muttered too low for all might to catch, but enough for Izuku who was seated between them.

“Who would have thought they were suicidal” All might muttered, his tone down.

Izuku looked up at him. But not with awe this time, but confusion.

“Suicidal?”

The hero's look to him in surprise.

“My boy!” All might said, slapping him on the back.

He isn't smiling, suddenly.

“What were you doing on the roof?! Didn't you get the safety alert?!”

“Safety alert?” Izuku thought with surprise, reaching for his phone before pausing. 

He had forgotten it at home this morning.

He looked to speak but is interrupted once again.

“Well, well, well,” the voice said above them. 

Alert, the hero's took a fighting position, their bodies covering the child in question

Three villains floated above them. 

“Looks like you had managed to escape that”

_ No… not floating... _ Izuku thought as he looked close.

“Almost had you fools though!”

“How did you like my puppet? Really looked like me didn't it?”

_ They are standing on something... _ Izuku thought as he caught the shine of the tile that is making them float.

 

“And my bomb? Wasn’t it quiet the..  _ blast? _ ”

_ “A quirk? But what kind? Maybe the creation kind? Is that glass or plastic? How durable is it? What's keeping it up? Will they fall if it's not there? Can it be bro- _

“Kid” 

Izuku yelped, looking up at Eraserhead who is still watching the villains.

“S-sorry” He said, realising he had been muttering. He covered his head, embarrassed, waiting for the look of annoyance, or the growl of anger.

But it doesn't come.

“Don't be”

_ What _ ? Izuku thought with surprise, right as Eraserhead acted.

The shattering of glass fills the air., along with the villain's yelps

Within seconds, two of the villains were secure in his scarf. 

The other barely got out of his grasp, pulling another pannel out of his translucent skin. And standing upon it.

_ How exactly was he making them float...  _ Izuku wondered as Eraserhead secured the other two villains with quirk restraints.

All Might headed after the translucent villain who swerved from him effortlessly, almost as if he wasn't thinking about it.

_ Is that practice or… _ Izuku thought when he notices something funny. As All Might jumped after him,  he only seemed to be floating in a limited space, never straying too far even when it would probably do him some good...

_ Wait… _ Izuku thought, as Eraserhead joint the chase

Looking around he scanned the area.

That's when he caught sight him. He hid in the shadows, out of sight to the heroes, but not Izuku, as he fiddled with something.

_ Another bomb. _

Izuku thoughts, with a gulp.

But as he fiddled with it with one hand, his other moved from right to left, like a conductor with a staff.

Izuku followed his line of sight.

_ His making the villain float... _ He realised.

_ Damn it… _ Izuku thought as he stood up.

He needs to get down there.

The bomb the fourth held looked similar to the one before. And if he could make things levitate, there no telling how close he could take the bomb to the hero.

Instantly Izuku is running like the wind. He took the emergency fire stairs that lined the side of the building, but not before picking up something along the way.

One of the villain weapons.

A flash bomb. It won't do much harm. Just distract long enough to get rid of the other bomb. The more dangerous one.

And give the hero enough time to grab the other villain… Izuku thought as he jumped off the last step and hit the ground running. Staying within the shadows, he paid little attention to the fight above, sticking to his goal.

The flash bomb isn't a tricky one to start. It's a simple pull, throw and duck.

So that's what he does.

Once he reached the villain with a smile on his face as he ducked behind a pile of construction material.

He had reached just in time.

The villain was still trying to figure out how the bomb worked. 

_ RIght... _ Izuku thought as he let loose the flash, closing his eyes.

He heard the villain screamed as he counted to five, before opening his eyes.

Quickly he stepped forward, towards the blinded, stumbling villain and tried to catch the bomb, only to realise it's gone.

It seems in his panic, the villain had activated his quirk on the bomb, making it float into the air.

And the timmer had started.

Immediately, Izuku grabbed the villain and pushed him into one of the construction tubs, before following him, throwing a metal slate or two to cover their entrance.

If the bomb was like the one before, it's sure to hit in one straight wave, slicing like a sword, and not exploding all around.

And sure enough, it did. After the bomb exploded, and a moment of silence. Izuku heard someone call for a kid.

It is Eraserhead. 

_ He's looking for me... _ Izuku thought just as a groan erupted behind him.

Izuku jumped, hitting the roof of the metal tube with a thud, as he looked to the villain besides him who slumped over in misery.

“ _ Kid _ ?” the voice called closer this time.

“H-here!” Izuku called, attempting to remove himself, but he seemed hooked on to the villains strange clothing, decorated in sharp spikes on the shoulder. 

He tried to pulls his hoodie away as the entrance cleared and Eraserhead stuck his hand out to him.

“O-one moment!” He called.

“What's wrong?”

“Just. Stuck” Izuku said, attempting to pull his hoody out, only for it to tear right through.

With a groan, Izuku simply slipped out of the old thing with a sigh.

_ No use in taking it back now... _

Slowly, Izuku slipped out of the tube, looking up to the heroes with a bright smile.

Only to stop as he caught sight of one of their looks.

“ _ You!”  _ Eraserhead hissed.

Izuku's smile faltered.

_ Me _ ?

“You're the kid! _The whisper of the wind_!” 

 

 

 


	4. the job of teachers

#  Chapter 3

He had run. Faster than should be possible for a kid who clearly doesn't have a speed quirk.

Or at least Shouta thought he shouldn't. He was thinking more along the lines of a mental quirk or shadow one. 

How else had a  _ kid _ managed to escape their clutches for so long?

They had tried to go after him. of course they did. But luck seemed to be on the kid's side as the media and the police had stopped them, getting in their way.

“Aizawa-san! Please slow down!”

Shouta groaned.

All might had been following him since Shouta had insisted it was the kid and no one but the kid that could be the whisper of the wind, especially after he had managed to catch the boy in villain scenes scene multiple times. At first, he had passed it off as an over-enthusiastic fanboy trying to get close to the scene, but then he saw him playing with the piece of scarf that had managed to fall to the scene when he had gone to scold him for his repetitive interference.

But All might insist that it wasn't possible and so was insistent on joining him in his plan to find to kind, to prove that Aizawa had gotten it wrong and that they should thank the boy and wish him luck for a heroic future he is surely heading to. 

He had tried to get the great symbol of peace of his shoulder, wanting to deal with this himself, but instead only managed to divert his attention only for a little while before he ought him out again.

It's not that Aizawa did not admire the man, don't get him wrong. Even he can admit to feeling inspired by him from time to time. But there was only so much of a bubbly personality he could take before he needed a break. Having Both All might and Present Mic to deal with in one day had left him several times past his limit of smiles.

“Where to now Aizawa san?” All might said as he landed upon the roof next to him.

Said man in questioned sighed as he scanned over the school district looking for the middle school he had managed to link the kid to.

Izuku idMoriya was his name. Turns out if you ask the right questions here and there, the kid isn't actually that hard to find.

Almost like he was purposely hiding in plain sight. Somewhere no one had thought to look when searching for the whisper of the wind.

_ What a stupid name… _ Aizawa thought to himself as he jumped onto the next roof. 

_ Should be around here somewhere… _

All might followed with ease. Laughing as he went along and smiling to his fans below.

_ There _ ! Aizawa thought as he jumped upon the school targeted, All might not far behind.

Landing Aizawa scanned the ground before rolling his eyes.

_No use looking from up here, he will just blend in with the grass from this angle..._ He thought as he went to jump down when something is thrown out of the window in the classroom before. Something very familiar.

Voices followed it out of the window, with words that make them freeze.

“The best heroes out there well... They showed signs of greatness even s students. I’ll be the first and only hero from this crappy public middle school. The first to win the honour of becoming a student at us high. Guess I'm just a perfectionist”

Aizawa raised an eyebrow.

_ Such cocky attitude is not becoming of a hero… _

“In other words, don't you are got into UA nerd!”

Both heroes froze upon the title of the school they cherish so dearly

_ Is that the sound of burning? _

“Jeez… typical, come on say something...”

“He can't say anything. He's so lame even as a third year… he still ant face reality”

There is a pause before the cocky one spoke again.

“You wanna be a hero so bad? I've got a time-saving idea for you. If you think you’ll have a quirk in your next life… take a swan dive off the roof.

Both heroes froze, wondering if they were imagining it. But one look to each other and they knew that was not the case.

“Yeah what?” the coky voice continued, now accompanied with explosions.

The hero's tensed.

_ Inappropriate quirk use? _

There are footsteps. They are leaving.

The hero's relaxed, but only slightly.

Sharing another glance, a look of understanding passed between them.

Deal with this first, deal with the whisper later.

They looked to move but stopped as a head knelt out of the window.

_ Or maybe not… _

This time they could not move. Was this the kid who had hurled the threats? It didnt appeared like it could be?

They watched in silence as the boy disappears, only to come out of the ground floors a few minutes later, moving towards the fish pond where the book had landed. 

His shoulder is burnt slightly. He is sniffling, form shaking.

The hero's stood watching him, not sure what move to make next.

They couldn't let him go after he was just told that. All might was not heartless enough to do so whilst Aizawa did not see the logic in that being their next action.

“Now, what do we have here?”

The hero's jumped at the sound of the intruder.

“Principle!” They exclaimed, turning to come face to face with the unidentifiable create and a friend of theirs.

“Hizashi?” Aizawa said with confusion as said hero looked upon him without his normal grin.

Seems they had also heard what had just been said.

“What are you doing here?” Aizawa asked as the principle climbed down from his friend's shoulder.

“I could ask you the same thing” the principle hummed as he walked to the edge, watching the boy in question.

“So, that's the whisper of the wind hey?” the principal asked, his tone slightly dull.

“It seems so” Aizawa said.

“Well we are not certain” All might interrupted, looking concerned. 

For All might, even if it were true, the boy had only been helping, and he would make sure the others understood. Especially Eraserhead, who was known to splash out the harshest of punishments. He was not sure if he would ignore the title of a vigilante that covered the kids head.

“We were here to see,” he said, wincing at the glare shot in his direction.

The principle hummed.

THere is a moment before he spoke.

“Well, I am guessing you both know what to do now right?”

The three heroes looked at him in confusions.

Noticing the principal smiled.

“Why, you invite him to UA of course!”

There is silence.

“Huh?” Hizashi finally said, breaking it.

The smile slipped off the principles expression.

“You know as well as me, that vigilantism isn't actually taken so harshly just because their acts are those that are not under the licence of a pro hero, but because of the risk, they possess. The risk of one day tipping the scale into villainy more easily than that of a pro-hero would, without the constant reminder of doing good and the presence and support of his pears. But that does not mean, especially at the age that he is they cannot stay on the side of doing good.” The principal said, as he pulled a thermos out of nowhere and took a sip.

“So, we must do our best as teachers of the new generation, and guide our younger to a bring about a brighter future”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the comment and kudos! I shall try and reply to them all but sometimes get busy so sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> note: all villans are made up here  
> Additional note: though it has been used here for purpose of clarity, no one - I repeated NO ONE - should use the E-word. It is the worst curse of all curses!


End file.
